guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steel Ingot
A wide variety of Assassin Armor types require Steel Ingots. I -was- trying to add them, until someone decided I was "vandalizing" the page and blocked my IP. -- Unregistered GuildWiki Fan, May 22, 2006 Simplified the references to Assassin armors. -- Unregistered GuildWiki Fan, May 22, 2006 Crafting? Historical question: has it ever been cheaper to manufacture Steel at an Artisan as compared to just buying them from Rare Material Trader or even gambling and random Exp Salvaging metal weapons? I think Artisan prices in general need a rebalance... Entropy 03:44, 9 January 2007 (CST) Which would be more profitable: selling a steel ingot or salvaging it and selling the iron ingots and lump of charcoal (not entirely accurate, as it would salvage differently and prices do fluctuate)? :Based on todays prices it might be profitable to buy steel from players and salvage it and then sell the iron to players, but it depends on the amount of iron you salvage from each piece of steel. If it's 7 or more iron it would provide a decent level of profit, any less though and it would be pointless. Charcoal is virtually worthless except to sell to rare material traders unless it's used in crafting some sort of rare material that's actually worth more than the material cost plus the cost of crafting. As for the question of manufacturing steel for profit, I'm pretty sure it was profitable in the earlier days of the game, the first couple of months most likely, but it definitely hasn't been recently enough that I can remember.--Bartuccio3 23:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC) "What salvages into it" section highly misleading? Obviously, many of the items listed in "Category: contains steel" are missing from this page, though they ought to be consistent with each other. One might suspect that many users forget to update the current page whenever they make changes to its sibling. Perhaps this suggests that the "What salvages into it" section should be replaced with a reference to the category page? : Better? ~ Nilles (msg) 05:31, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::Very much so! Yuhl Tom Tehn 12:13, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Pre Steel If anyone is interested, STEEL INGOTS can be obtained fairly easily by farming axes of all kinds in the Green Hills Country of Pre, and then transfering them to a temporary character and then taking them to Post. I've exported over 100 axes in this manner so far, and have about a 70% chance of getting steel. 15% Iron and 15% wood. -Lefick, 12 Sept 2007 Salvage data I just salvaged 500 steel. I got one charcoal 84 times, four iron 310 times, and five iron 106 times. There's some randomness there, but the standard deviation on each of those figures should be somewhere around 10. Quizzical 01:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Salvages into? Why isn't there a line that says what can be salvaged from it? Now that I'm checking, none of the Rare Materials list what can be salvaged from them... Why not? --MIB4u 18:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because anything that you craft can salvage into the materials you crafted it with. Thus, steel could salvage into iron or charcoal. —Dr Ishmael 19:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC)